The AfterLife
by True-Twi
Summary: Not your normal Twilight related story. Of course the Cullens are included, but not the way you'd think. A shocker!
1. New Beginnings

**"Bella," Alice shouted, in my opinion, louder than necessary. "Hurry up, we have to go!" Today was not a particularly important day; Alice just wanted to go shopping. **

**I slowly walked ****down the stairs, keeping my eyes on the floor. "Aww Alice, do we have to?" I asked with as much enthusiasm as a 5-year-old child who didn't want to eat their **

**vegetables. **

**"Yes ****we do, ****you need some new clothes, and I can't stand to see you looking so… human!" Alice stated bluntly. **

**As if I cared, I liked my ratty clothes. They reminded me of my human days. **

**That ****seemed like so long ago, only having been 3 years. Despite my usual demeanor towards shopping, Alice happily dragged me out the house.**

**

* * *

**

**"I need those!" Alice exclaimed. As if she needed anymore shoes. "I've been looking for those everywhere." I tagged along like a lost puppy. I'd never been in a Manolo Blahnik store. **

**It****was laid out to perfection with floor length mirrors and suede covered ottomans. Brilliant chandeliers were hanging about 4 feet apart, with the most dazzling crystals I'd ever seen. **

**Reminded me of my Edward. Although Edward was more beautiful that a simple chandelier. "Alice, how many pairs of shoes do you own?" I asked, not really wanting to know the ****actual ****number. **

**"Silly Bella, one day you will own just as many pairs as I" she laughed. The store clerk came up to us, eyeing me all the while. "May I help you?" the clerk named Sarah asked. **

**"Yes I'd like to purchase these" Alice stated, matter-of-factly. "I'm not sure you'd be interested in those, they're $1,500." Sarah smirked. **

**I could have laughed so hard, but I kept myself ****together when Alice pulled out her black credit card. "Charge it and I'd also like to purchase these, in a size 7" Alice scoffed at the poor woman. **

**"Alice Cullen!" "Don't you dare buy those!"**

** I exclaimed. Alice had always had a knack for purchasing things for me that I didn't necessarily need or want, including these 5 inch stiletto heels that looked to me like death. **

**The clerk ****walked off with a dazed look on her face, probably wondering how Alice could afford her shoes as well as the $1,100 pair of "kill in a heel's" for me. I must admit it was quite funny. **

**"Bella, ****I wish you wouldn't make such a fuss when I try to do nice things for you. You're my sister and I love you very much. You deserve nice things" she said. **

**The clerk returned holding a ****receipt and two stunning gold emblemed bags, filled with the two things that would mean Alice had won, in them. **

**I took my bag, without arguing. I could never win an argument against ****my wonderful sister-in-law.**

**

* * *

**

**"We're home" Alice shouted, although I knew everyone would already know as soon as the car door slammed shut. **

**Vampires had great hearing. Mines was quite a gift if I did say so ****myself. I never got tired of listening in on conversations about my love Edward. **

**Humans were always drooling over him and it made my day to know he was mines and only mines. **

**Suddenly Edward came bounding down the stairs and whist me into his arms. "Aah love, I missed you." He said as he kissed me. **

**Even after all this time he never ceased to sweep me off ****my feet, literally and figuratively. "I missed you too." I kissed him back. "Alice made me get these awful shoes." **

**Alice poked her head around the corner, "I heard that" she said from the ****kitchen. "Can we go somewhere? Alone? I've missed you terribly and want you all to myself." **

**Edward got this sly look on his face like he was thinking of something that made him almost**** want to laugh. "I see. Alone time huh?" He laughed. **

**"People can hear you know?" I asked impatiently. "I just want to spend time with you." Edward smiled that crooked smile I ****loved so ****much. "Of course." **

**He grabbed me by the hand and we ran through the forest to our special spot in the meadow. We'd been to this place many times before, but in a ****million years, I'd ****never expected this time to be different.**


	2. Mixed Emotions

**Carlisle**

**As the sun set, I stood looking out the window at the beautiful horizon. Who knew the sun setting behind the mountains was so calming?**

**I've seen the world in my 300 plus years, but no place I'd been too could compare to Forks. I loved it.**

**"Lovely isn't it?" Esme whispered in my ear. I hadn't even heard her come up, completely engrossed in my thoughts.**

**"Love, not as lovely as you." I countered. I've never met another woman that had the grace, the mental intoxication that my wife possessed.**

**In all our years together, I never felt a need to look at another. I loved Esme more than myself. She was the reason I existed.**

**"Carlisle honey, can you please find the boys? And by the way, where are Edward and Bella? I've not seen them all day." She stated.**

**Come to think of it, I hadn't either. I'd been at the hospital all day tending to young teens who'd somehow found themselves with broken bones and bruises.**

**"I'll go look for Emmett and Jasper. Should I wake Nessie?" Nessie was my granddaughter, Edward and Bella's daughter.**

**Esme nodded, while preparing dinner. I always laughed a little when I saw her making human food, even though Nessie was half human, none of the rest of us actually ate human food.**

**

* * *

**

**I ran out the back door towards the clearing in the forest. Emmett was usually there. He loved all sports so you could find him any time of the day kicking a ball around or something.**

**I heard a loud crack as I approached the clearing and instantly knew it was Emmett. Jas wouldn't be far behind.**

**Suddenly a large oak crashed to the ground followed by a loud clap. Emmett was standing opposite the tree and I realized they were playing dodge ball.**

**Dodge ball with vampires was like throwing a boulder at a human. But of course, Jasper was unscathed.**

**"Hey Dad, come to join us?" Emmett said smiling, looking like a burly bear. Jas turned at his comment.**

**"Of course not. Esme is looking for you. So you best be on your way home." I said with a flick of my head.**

**Jasper laughed and winked at Emmett. Just as my gaze met Emmett's, something hit me in the stomach and I flew back towards the trees.**

**Emmett started laughing with a loud roar and Jasper fell to the ground in a fit of giggles.**

**I straightened up and looked down at the destroyed ball. They were always such "kids" despite their old "age."**

**"Now!" And with that I turned and ran back to the house. Now where we're Bells and Edward?**

**Something inside told me something was off. I just couldn't put my finger on it.**


	3. Bright Light

Jacob

I loved the freedom of running around in my wolf form. All my senses disappear and my instinct takes over.

There was nothing like feeling free to just "be". But of course there were the voices that constantly drilled my head.

It was a handy tool I must admit. But sometimes I wish the rest of my pack would keep their thoughts to themselves. Especially Leah!

Nevertheless, being a shape shifter had its advantages. I couldn't complain; having the ability to turn into whatever I wanted allowed me to eavesdrop on Edward and Bella anytime.

* * *

"I love the way you look in the moonlight love. No one's as beautiful as you." Edward cooed.

He always made me sick the way he talked to Bells. But of course, she responded with the same sickening response.

"Edward, you are the light at the end of my tunnel. The moon in the darkness of the night. You are the only thing that makes me shine." Ugh, I couldn't stand listening to her talk about Edward as if he was a God.

I made my way around the tree I was hiding behind and phased back. Bells jumped and Edward grinned having listened to my thoughts.

"Aah, stalk much?" Edward smirked. "Not at all I replied, only when Bells is concerned." I laughed at my poor attempt at a joke.

I came into the clearing and bounded to a stop next to Bella. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Jake, we're trying to be alone if you don't mind." She looked sharply at me. "Where's Nessie? Shouldn't you be with her?"

I rolled my eyes, and lay back on the ground staring at the stars. I loved taking Nessie to places like this. Where we could be alone and just let our minds wander.

"Nessie's home, probably doing homework." I tried to remember the last time I had done homework, not too much avail.

"Well could you leave us be?" Bella asked, not hiding her disgust.

"Sure sure" I said.

As I got up to leave, the wind started blowing with a lot of force. "You guys may want to get home, looks like a storm is coming." I noted.

"Thanks Jake for your concern, but I'm sure we will be alright." Edward said, with a look of annoyance on his ever so perfect face.

Sometimes getting along with him got on my nerves, but I'd forever be in detriment to him for having given me my Renesmee. "Have it your way!"

As I turned to phase back, something happened. A bright light flashed through the clearing.

I started to run towards Edward and Bells, but they were nowhere to be found. In their place stood an odd looking man and a young woman.

The man stood defensively in front of the woman and shouted, "Who are you and where are we?"


	4. Bon Temps

**Bella**

**I felt like I was flying, not the way I felt when Edward use to run through the forest with me on his back. This was different.**

**I had landed in a field with Edward a few yards away. We looked at each other at the exact same moment, with fear on both our faces.**

**I didn't know this place so I knew immediately that this wasn't Forks or any place nearby. It was hot and sticky and smelled of fish.**

**I stood, running my hands down my dress and fixed my windblown hair. Edward walked up next to me and embraced me.**

**"Are you ok love?" I could hear the fear in his voice as he eyed me to make sure I was still his perfect Bella.**

**I hugged him back and reassured him that I was fine. "Do you know where we are?" I asked, worried because I didn't know this place.**

**He looked behind him and noticed a sign that read, "Bon Temps 5 miles."**

**"I think I know where we are." He said with relief in his voice. "Carlisle and I took a road trip a couple of years ago and we passed this town. We're in Louisiana."**

**I sighed, laughing, "Good I was worried for a second that we had entered another plane or something."**

**"Well I guess we should head towards town and see if we can hitch a ride back to Forks." I loved the way Edward became all protective in dyer situations.**

**He grabbed my hand and we ran through the swamps towards town making sure we weren't noticed.**

* * *

**As we came out of the trees, I looked around and found a small but quaint bar sitting in the middle of nowhere, called Merlotte's Bar.**

**"Let's check in here." I hoped the people of this town wouldn't notice how beautiful and pale we were. That certainly wouldn't help us with finding a ride home.**

**I walked in first with Edward trailing, making sure to keep me in his line of sight. The place was pretty nice, well nice if you like dead animal heads on the walls.**

**I bet the only customers that came in here were regulars, the kind of people we did not associate with, rednecks and hillbillies.**

**I walked up to the bar and sat at one of the stools, Edward next to me with a protective hand on the small of my back.**

**"Can I help you?" A young African American woman asked. She was pretty, in a human way.**

**"Uh…" Edward looked confused. I was thinking the same thing. She was not staring at us like most humans did.**

**"What will it be? A bottle of True Blood I take it?" She asked obviously annoyed.**

**I glanced at Edward just to make sure we both weren't dreaming. He smiled a polite smile and asked her what True Blood was.**

**"Geez, I swear you vampires are crazy! Ha, what's True Blood?" She laughed so hard she spilled some of the beer she was handing to a customer.**

**"Sam can you grab me two bottles of True Blood?" the girl asked the man behind her. I stared at her wondering what was so funny.**

**The "Sam" man laughed also, "Sure Tara. What's True Blood?" He seemed genuinely amused by the joke.**

**Sam returned and handed Tara the bottles. True Blood… now where had I heard that at before? I thought hard, but couldn't figure it out.**

**"Here you go. Enjoy." Tara winked and walked away.**

* * *

**Edward looked at his bottle, probably thinking the same thing I was. Why would a drink be named after human fluids?**

**"Well, cheers. Here's to our travels." I laughed as I took a sip before Edward had the chance to knock it out of my hand.**

**"Bella, no!" Edward shouted.**

**The warm liquid flowed down my throat and quenched the fire that had been burning for these unsuspecting humans. So that could only mean one thing…**

**It was blood!**

**I looked at Edward, "its blood. Try some." He sniffed the bottle and put it to his lips and took a drink.**

**"You're right it is blood. O negative to be exact." Suddenly alarm registered on his face. "But… wait. Remember the Tara woman said vampires were crazy?"**

**I thought back, and suddenly remembered what she had said. I stiffened as I looked around and noticed that all the patrons were staring at us.**

**"Edward, they know!" I whispered as I got up from my seat and started backing away towards the door with Edward close behind.**

**We had to get out of here!**


	5. Disappearing Act

**Nessie**

**I bounded down the stairs just in time to see my Jakey walk through the door. I'd always loved Jake like a brother, but lately he had been acting really strange around me.**

**I couldn't put my finger on it, but it seemed like he stared at me an awful lot. My Mom said it was because he felt like family, and adored me.**

**Whatever the case, I was happy to see him. "Jake!" I exclaimed, running to him. "I missed you. Where were you all day?"**

"**Nessie please." He said as he placed his hand up to stop me in my tracks. "Where's Carlisle?"**

**I couldn't help the pout that began to form on my face. Now what was wrong with him? Sometimes I felt like I didn't know this man who had been in my life since birth.**

"**Grandpa!" I shouted, sitting on the couch.**

**Jake sat on the chair by the piano, fidgeting with his hands. He looked worried.**

**Grandpa walked into the room and smiled when he saw me and Jake, but immediately changed his facial expression when he noticed Jake's worrisome state.**

"**Jake is everything alright?" He asked genuinely concerned.**

**I noticed Jake open his mouth and then shut it, like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words.**

**He got up and walked to the corner near the kitchen, "Carlisle can I speak with you in private?"**

"**Sure Jake." **

**I could sense the tension in the room, picking up on the fact that my presence was not needed at that current moment.**

"**Um, I'll be upstairs if someone needs me." I eyed them suspiciously.**

**I hated being left out of things. My entire family treated me like a baby, although I carried myself with as much grace and maturity as my mother and father.**

**Carlisle smiled and Jake diverted his stare to the floor. Something was definitely not right.**

**I stomped up the stairs making sure that it was noticed. One of these days I was going to make them treat me like an adult.**

* * *

**If I couldn't hear what they were talking about it probably had something to do with me. Maybe Jake was discussing why he had been acting so strangely around me lately.**

**Whatever it was I believed I should know. Being half vampire meant my hearing was considerably better than the average humans.**

**I stood at the top of the stair, making sure to slam my bedroom door so they'd think I was in my room and listened.**

**I caught Jake saying something about somebody named Bill and Sookie from Bon Temps, vampires, and…**

**Did I hear correct? My Mom and Dad?**

**He was rambling about a bright light and mom and dad disappearing. He couldn't find them and he was worried because these two people were standing where they had vanished into thin air.**

**I heard someone open the front door and muffled voices. **

**I had heard enough. I ran down the stairs, and outside. A tall dark-haired man and a pretty blonde were standing awkwardly next to Grandpa. They looked really confused.**

* * *

**I would not be left out of the loop, "What's going on?" I shouted, losing my temper. "Where are Mom and Dad?"**

**Jake looked like he wanted to cry and the blonde girl moved slightly behind the man.**

"**Nessie dear, this is Bill and Sookie," Grandpa said, pulling me to his side. "Bill, Sookie, this is my granddaughter Nessie."**

**Sookie smiled, "Hello Nessie."**

**The man stayed planted in front of her, but managed a hello.**

**He was very pale and I noticed that he kept staring at me. I felt very uncomfortable.**

**I smiled politely, keeping my eyes on Bill. "Ok now tell me, where's Mom and Dad Grandpa?**

"**Nessie honey, something's happened. We don't know where Bella and Edward are, but don't worry. Everything's going to be alright." Something told me things were not alright.**

**I turned and ran back into the house. I was calling my aunties Alice and Rose. If Jake and Grandpa wanted to sit there and not do something then I would.**

**I was going to find my Mom and Dad. And I'd bet a month's worth of allowance that Bill and Sookie knew something. Why else would they be here?**

**I was going to find out one way or another.**


End file.
